Abril 29
by KMAZFRSF
Summary: AU. Lucy regresa después de una larga temporada de estudios en el extranjero y Natsu va al aeropuerto a recogerla dispuesto a conocer la respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo antes de marcharse.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de su respectivo autor, Hiro Mashima. Su uso dentro de esta historia es con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro.

¡Hiro rlz! x3

**Abril 29**

Esa mañana, cuando se despertó y vio la luz del sol entrar por la ventana de la habitación, pensó en cuán magnífico sería su día. No esperaba que las promesas de un soleado y maravilloso día fueran sólo eso, no esperaba que después de treinta minutos desde que se levantó comenzara a llover. Aún así, pensó, será un buen día.

Se dispuso a desayunar para comenzar un excelente domingo, cuando notó la fecha en el calendario: Abril 29. Si no se equivocaba, era hoy el día en que tenía que recoger a Lucy, su mejor amiga, en el aeropuerto. Hoy regresaba de después de una larga temporada de estudios en Europa. No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había sido, pero él lo sintió como toda una vida. Después de todo, él quería y necesitaba saber su respuesta.

Antes de dejarla marchar a Europa le había hecho aquella pregunta que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. Quizá había sido apresurado ya que nunca fueron novios, pero no pudo seguir ocultando sus sentimientos al pensar que no la tendría cerca durante un largo periodo. Sólo había comprado el anillo y lo entregó cuando los altavoces anunciaron la salida del vuelo de Lucy, no lo pensó, así era él, siempre actuando sin pensar. Y siempre funcionaban las cosas.

Se alistó con bastante tiempo de anticipación y tomó sus cosas. Eran las 12:50pm y el vuelo de Lucy llegaría a las 3:15pm, tenía dos horas con veinticinco minutos para llegar y hacía una hora de camino al aeropuerto, pero él conocía perfectamente el tráfico de un día inesperadamente lluvioso en Boston, más valía salir con tiempo de sobra. Además, no podía esperar para volver a verla.

Salió de su apartamento con un paraguas en la mano izquierda y su abrigo colgando en el brazo derecho.

— Buenas tardes, se te ve contento, ¿Un paseo con este clima? —le tomó por sorpresa la dulce voz de su vecina, parecía que recién llegaba de hacer algunas compras.

— Buenas tardes, Srta. Lockheart, iré a recoger a alguien en el aeropuerto, con permiso —con esto, bajó las escaleras apresuradamente hasta llegar a la calle, abriendo su paraguas.

La lluvia no era realmente fuerte, disfrutó del golpeteo continuo de las gotas en el asfalto mientras caminaba hasta la esquina, donde hizo un ademán para detener un taxi.

En días como ese se dificultaba, más de la cuenta, encontrar taxis vacíos, pero al parecer la suerte le sonreía ese día con sólo veinte minutos de espera antes de que uno se detuviera frente a él. Abrió la portezuela trasera del auto y lo abordó cerrando la sombrilla.

— ¿A dónde desea ir? —preguntó el chofer.

— Al Logan, por favor —con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose el automóvil se puso en marcha.

El taxi tomó la Avenida Tres deteniéndose de vez en vez a causa del embotellamiento. Menos mal que había salido con tiempo de sobra, pensó al ver la enorme fila de automóviles detenidos frente a él.

Después de unos, muy aburridos, cuarenta minutos de estar atrapados en el tráfico, y en medio de un concierto de cláxones, el chofer del taxi decidió dar vuelta en Chelsea Street, por la que avanzó veinte cuadras, y nuevamente giró para tomar el Boulevard Puerto aéreo hasta la entrada del aeropuerto.

Él salió apresurado y emocionado, se acercó a la puerta del chofer, mientras éste bajaba la ventanilla, y preguntó cuánto debía.

— Lo que marca el taxímetro más la propina que quiera —contestó jovialmente, la lluvia no mermaba sus ánimos.

El joven pagó y corrió hacia la entrada del Logan International Airport, estaba llegando con el tiempo justo; ni siquiera se había molestado en abrir de nuevo su paraguas, total, la entrada quedaba a unos cuántos pasos.

"El vuelo 101, con origen en Londres, Inglaterra, y destino en Boston, Massachusetts, está llegando a la terminal E por la puerta 4. 03:05pm. El vuelo 93, con origen en Boston, Massachusetts, y destino en Londres, Inglaterra, saldrá por la Terminal E, pasajeros favor de abordar por la puerta 7." Escuchó en cuanto entró.

Se acercó a la Terminal E y comenzó a buscarla. No tardó mucho en verla salir por la puerta 4, radiante y hermosa como la recordaba. Ella aún no lo había visto y él no se acercó inmediatamente, quería contemplar sus movimientos un poco más antes de hablarle sobre ese asunto.

Su melena rubia se balanceó suavemente hacia adelante cuando se agachó a recoger sus maletas de la banda de equipaje, lucía encantadora, siempre le había gustado como llevaba su cabello en una media coleta, le hacía lucir tiernamente infantil. Finalmente camino hacia ella para saludarla y antes de que pudiera sorprenderla ambas miradas se cruzaron. Sus orbes chocolatosas se iluminaron en cuanto lo vieron y él se sintió feliz, genuinamente feliz porque lo reconocía.

— ¡Natsu! —lo llamó con una enorme sonrisa.

Entonces, todo salió mal.

En sólo un segundo del rojo y el calor llenaron sus sentidos, luego llegó un estruendo, después sólo un silbido ensordecedor. Algo lo empujó y le hizo quedar en el suelo con un terrible dolor que recorría su cuerpo, impactos más pequeños le siguieron, maltratando sus magullado músculos; el rojo y él anaranjado adornaban todo, el calor incrementaba, comprendió lentamente lo que estaba pasando; una explosión. Buscó a Lucy con su mirada, moviendo la cabeza cuanto le permitía el dolor, y la vio cerca de él, boca abajo, no se movía.

El pánico comenzó apoderarse de él. No podía estar pasando eso, no a su Lucy.

Algo brilló en la mano izquierda de Lucy, algo pequeño que deseó nunca haber visto, el anillo de compromiso que le había regalado antes de que ella partiera a Londres. Le había dicho que si aceptaba después de pensarlo detenidamente lo usara al volver y si la respuesta negativa debía deshacerse de él.

El calor comenzó a extenderse desde sus pies rápidamente, quemaba, pero no se comparaba al dolor de su corazón consumiéndose en esos momentos. Las llamas habían alcanzado primero a Lucy junto con el impacto, quizá había muerto instantáneamente.

El anillo brilló intensamente hasta que no pudo verlo ni sentir nada más.

Y él ahí, entre la oscuridad y el dolor, maldijo todo lo que existía.

**FIN**

****Pues, ¿Qué puedo decir? La idea surgió gracias a mi profesor de Expresión oral y escrita, quién me dejó de tarea hacer un cuento sobre una "ida al aeropuerto". Como no podía pensar en algo realmente original, decidí aprovechar el ejercicio mental y hacer algo productivo. De esta manera, mato dos pájaros de un tiro, hago mi tarea, que buena falta me hacen esos condenados puntos; y escribo mi primer Fanfic de Fairy Tail, que era uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo. En fin, no los aburro más, espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura tanto como yo disfruté de la escritura. Disculpen el extraño final.

Todo tipo de comentarios son bien recibidos. Por favor, ayúdenme a mejorar. ^^


End file.
